simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Hohensteinburg
Aquitania, the most respected people in the empire, belong to the Wolfker Dynasty, claiming 2400 years of ruling Aquitania, it has earned the eternal loyalty and respect of the citizens through countless years of ruling, defending and protecting the land. 'History and the Noble Houses' Tridius Wolfker, founded the Wolfker dynasty, chosen by the nobles, and after him ruled male succesors only, with the exception of 3 queens in the blood line, Queen Aveline Wolfker, Queen Elizabeth Wolfker and Queen Morrigan Wolfker. The rulers of Aquitania are absolutists, they only reform laws when the populace needs it or the Royal Assembly demands it, all but one king took the many counselings of the Assembly, his head ended up in a spike near the Royal Assembly building entrance, proving how deadly being a noble and participating in high class politics could be. All nobles have a coat of arms and seal of their own, including an estate. Circa the 480s, the influence from Hermantine travelers and inmigrants brought the term "Houses" as a word to refer to the noble families, like House Vedammor or House Aranniack, the deadly enemies of House Wolfker, were the Sheeranns, they caused most of the deaths during the Great Schism, they were tried and found guilty much to King Alfred´s delight, the Sheerans were executed by a guillotine provided by Alfred himself. The Wolfker family today is very popular, even though clashes between the social classes are escalating, the people both common and noble have full trust and loyalty towards the old dynasty, though not among themselves. Upon the coronation, every prince that is to be crowned must wear traditional coronation outfits, which consist in Aquitanii details with clothes that date back to the Age of Old, each king has a certain outfit created especially for them. Kind Alfred XII was renowned for fighting against the Sevintrian Church and rebuilding the country after the Great Schism ended, in a reign of 65 years, Aquitania was once again thriving to its old glory, he died November 21, 2810, being succeded by his son Richard Augustus at age 32. Richard Augustus Wolfker, officialy called Richard VIII, being a great success in foreign relations and growth, he planted many alliances in White Giant and other planets, his reign saw a world economic crisis, various commoner revolts and a close conflict with another country, King Richard VIII Wolfker died September 20, 2864 after a long reign of 54 years, his son Alexander Wolfker, succeded him as King Alexander Wolfker of Aquitania. King Alexander Wolfker was crowned September 25, 2864 at age 24, his first act as king was to declare war on an old Aquitanian duchy, The Republic of Somati, the war was rough and was going well, having reduced Somati´s index to 59 by the first months. After fighting for a long time, a new leader arrived and declared Somati a secured nation, thus ending the war. 'Members of the current Royal Family' The royal family is divided in two; The Arch Royal Family and the Golden Royal Family. The Arch Royals include the parents of the current monarch and the ruler´s siblings. The Golden Royal Family holds the direct children of the current ruler and his/her consort. 'Arch Royal Family' *'ArchMajesty '''Alexander Wolfker **'ArchHighness Consort Jane Seammus of Wolfker *Archroyale Tridius Wolfker *Archroyale Henry Wolfker '''Golden Royal Family *''Grand Queen Morrigan Wolfker 'Gallery of Monarchs' A collection most past monarchs and the current ruler, all rulers are in coronation outfits. (Monarchs not present were murdered very soon upon coronation and therefore are not considered important). King Richard Wolfker the Great (1453-1534)________________________________ - - - - - - - - - - King Richard II Wolfker the Strict (1534-1622)______________________________ - - - - - - - - - - King Richard III Wolfker (1622-1699)_____________________________________ - - - - - - - - - - Queen Elizabeth Wolfker (1699-1798)____________________________________ - - - - - - - - - - King Alfred IX Wolfker (1798-1864)______________________________________ - - - - - - - - - - King Richard IV Wolfker (1864-1934)_____________________________________ - - - - - - - - - - King Alfred the Tenth Wolfker (1934-2005)_________________________________ - - - - - - - - - Queen Morrigan Wolfker the Great (2005-2114)____________________________ - - - - - - - - - - - - King Anthony Wolfker the Great (2114-2163)_____________________________ - - - - - - - - - King Anthony II Wolfker (2163-2235)_____________________________________ - - - - - - - '''Kings in the Age of Schism ' They were not pictured or painted, for the kings usually lived very short lives due to assasinations (2200s-2700s) King Alfred XII Wolfker (2745-2810)______________________________________ - - - - - - - - King Richard VIII Wolfker (2810-2864)____________________________________ - - - - - - - - - - King Alexander Wolfker (2864-Present)____________________________________ - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:The Empire of Aquitania Category:The Empire of Aquitania